It's Too Bloody Hot!
by TigerLily8806
Summary: Oneshot Draco/Ginny. It's the middle of October and it feels like the middle of July. What happens when an over heated Ginny finds herself in the library but very much not alone. Nothing but smut no real plot either... rated M for a reason! LEMONS!


WARNING: THIS IS NOTHING BUT PURE SMUT! If you don't like it then don't read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any type of rights of Harry Potter. That's all J.K. Rowling.

It was bloody hot in the library. Ginny sat in the back, back part of the library finishing up her essay on the differences between a werewolf and a wolf man. It was the middle of October and the heat decided to come now, and Ginny couldn't stand it. She unbuttoned a few more buttons from her shirt and hiked up her skirt some more, she ripped off her tie and threw it onto the table. She wrote the last sentence in her essay and sighed. She took her now curly hair and put it up in a messy bun and gathered her things into one pile. As she stood she stretched for a long time and then flopped down onto her chair. Hiking up her skirt again and sat with her legs wide open trying to fan her shelf with her hands. She didn't care that if anyone came around the corner they would have a good view of her panties, she was way too hot. As she fanned herself she closed her eyes feeling the soft breeze from her hands.

"Well isn't this a sight." A male voice said and Ginny's eyes popped opened. There, placing two large books at the table next to her stood the one and only Draco Malfoy. He was wearing muggle clothes, which was a change. He had khaki shorts on and a blue button up shirt but it flowed freely showing everyone who looked at him his chiseled abs and strong chest. Ginny could finally see why he make most girls weak at the knees even Ginny at this point wanted to jump him. Ginny didn't have any strength to even think about fighting with him, so she just sighed and kept fanning her self. She watched as Malfoy eyes trailed up her legs and into her inner thigh and then he stared as her chest.

"See anything you like?" Ginny smirked.

"I thought arrogance was a Slytherin trait." He glared and turned away from her.

"It's too bloody hot to try to be noble or practice chivalry." Ginny almost moaned fanning herself. She looked back at Draco and he still wasn't looking at her and she thought that she saw a hint of pink on his cheeks. "What's eating you?" She asked bluntly. Draco turned to face her slowly and Ginny could defiantly tell that there was a light tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Your bra is showing." He mumbled. Ginny looked down and sure enough her pink lacey bra was poking out a little. Ginny smirked at him and slowly raised her hand to her chest and unbuttoned another button, revealing the rest of her bra.

"Ahhh, that's much better." She sighed and lend back more on her chair. She looked up at Malfoy and his cheeks turned to a light shade of red. Ginny had to laugh to herself. She was making Slytherin's Sex God blush! She wanted to know how far she could actually push him so she closed her eyes and slid her hand over the tops of her breast swirling the beads of sweat around. She then heard something that she didn't expect; she heard a soft moan. She popped her eyes open and sure enough Malfoy was gripping a chair in one hand and rubbing his crotch with the other. His eyes were closed and Ginny took this opportunity for her to have a little fun. She stood up and walked over to him pushing his hand out of her way and rubbed his hard package herself. Malfoy's eyes popped opened and stared at beautiful hazel eyes. Ginny pressed her chest into him and kissed his neck. Malfoy let out a low hiss but pulled her hips forward into his. Ginny smiled and pulled away from his grip. Malfoy looked shocked at the action, but Ginny quickly redeemed herself and turned around pressing her butt into his package. Malfoy grabbed her hips again and moan softly as Ginny rubbed against him again. He slowly unbutton the last few of her shirt and grabbed one of her breast as he grinned against her. Ginny pulled away from his grip again seeing that she made her point and was about to head back to her table when Malfoy grabbed her by the hips and slammed her against the table.

"And where do you think you're going?" He growled into her ear. Ginny smirked and slid his shirt off his shoulders. He reached up her skirt and grabbed her butt with one hand and with the other pulled down the string of her thong slowly.

"Do you want me?" Ginny asked seductively. Malfoy didn't say anything and captured her lips with his. Ginny smiled and pushed him off of her; Malfoy stumbled back in shock and looked a bit angry. He seized her by the waist and pulled her into him again roughly. "Do you want me?" Ginny repeated her question, but Malfoy didn't answer again and Ginny pushed him off of her.

"If you do that again I swear." Malfoy said threatening.

"You'll do what?" Ginny smirked, but Malfoy didn't finish his sentence. Ginny walked over to Malfoy and slowly worked on his pants. He didn't try to stop her or stop glaring at her. Ginny smirked as she lowered herself to her knees. Malfoy's eyes followed and smiled as she placed her soft pink lips onto his member. Malfoy moaned and threw his head back as Ginny took him in and then slowly pulled him out. She took some more of him in; earning her another moan, finally she took all of him in and Malfoy pushed his hips into her mouth.

"Oh Merlin Ginny." Malfoy moaned. Ginny was surprised that he would even say her name but more surprised that he said her first name. Ginny continued to work her magic as Malfoy moaned her name and thrusting his hips into her mouth. Ginny felt Malfoy's body tightened and she knew that he was near. Malfoy quickly pulled out of her mouth and stumbled back from her. Ginny stood up slightly confused. Malfoy pulled her into him again and took her lips as he grinned against her thigh. Ginny smiled and understood and pulled away from his lips walking over to the table and hopped onto it. She spread her legs a little, but not allowing Malfoy to see anything. Her hand traveled up her skirt and she beckon for him. He rushed over to her quickly watching as she touched herself.

"All that I want to know." She moan and pulled her fingers from under her skirt. "Is do… you…want to…stick your big cock…in my tight wet…pussy." Ginny said slowly and lifted her fingers to his lips. He greedily took them into his mouth and nodded frantically. Ginny smiled and pulled her fingers out of his mouth slowly and he moaned again. He ran his hands up her skirt and felt her soft skin all the way up to her thigh. He was about to kiss her when she stopped him and lend into his ear. "So? Do you want me?" She asked and her hand wrapped around his erection.

"Yes." Malfoy breathed into her ear as she stroked his member.

"Good." Ginny whispered and pulled him into her. Malfoy growled as he entered her slowly, earning soft moans from Ginny. He pushed her down on the table and climbed over her as he thrusted deep into her. Ginny cried out, but didn't say his name. She was very tight, but defiantly not a virgin. Malfoy thrusted faster and harder while Ginny's moans started to get louder. She grabbed onto his shoulders and gripped onto his strong muscles.

"Merlin Ginny." Malfoy moan as he captured her lips to quiet her down.

"Merlin!...Oh Merlin!" Ginny moan into Malfoy's ear. Malfoy pressed down onto her hips so he could go deeper cause Ginny to almost scream.

"Say my name." Malfoy whispered rough. Ginny didn't answer and continued her moans. "Say my name." Malfoy demanded and started to pound harder to get his point across.

"Oh! Mer-!" Ginny cried out.

"Say my god damn name!" Malfoy yelled slapping her butt and quickened his pace. He knew that he was about to explode but he wanted her to say his name first. Ginny smirked a little and bit her lips. Malfoy looked down and saw her smirk, which really got him ticked off. He wrapped his hand around her throat and pulled her up to his face. "Say…my…bloody…name." He growled thrusting hard for each word. Ginny smiled and moan at each thrust digging her nails into his arms.

"I'm going to cum." She choked out. Malfoy slammed her back to the table still holding her by the throat squeezing ever so slightly.

"Not until you fucking scream my name for me!" He said thrusting he could barley hold on and Ginny knew it. Ginny closed her eyes as her climax was about to wash over her and as Malfoy pounded into her like crazy. He tightened his hand around her throat as he was about to climax. "Merlin! Ginny!" He yelled and thrusted hard into her.

"Draco!" Ginny yelled as she too climaxed and dug her nails deep into his skin. Malfoy let go of her throat and almost collapsed on to of her. They both laid there panting trying to catch their breaths. Malfoy pulled out of her and slid his boxers and pants back up and laid on the table next to her still breathing hard. Ginny straddled Malfoy and he smirked at her as he sat up and took her lips. "You're into choke now huh?" Ginny asked as she pulled away.

"I don't know why you wouldn't just say my name." He smirked and rubbed his hand up and down her arm.

"It made you fuck me harder didn't?" Ginny smile. Malfoy looked at her shocked, but then smiled.

"Well don't I have the smartest girlfriend in the world." He growled as he kissed her lightly again.

"That's fiancé." Ginny poked him and looked at her engagement ring.

"Right of course." He smiled. "Come on we need to get up to the roof before Mrs. Pince finds us." Malfoy hopped off the table and grabbed his shirt. He turned around and Ginny was looking at the side of the table. "Gin come on." He smiled and pulled her arm.

"Hold on I need to change the number." Ginny smirked and pointed her wand at the table and said a small spell. "Alright lets go." Ginny smiled and they ran up to the roof and they apparitated away.

Mrs. Pince thought that she hear a few noises from the back of the library so she headed back there to investigate. There she found ink, parchment with some drawings on it, and a few books out. This was very odd since no one was in sight. She started to pack up the books when she spotted something carved into the table next to her she bent down and read.

_D_

_G_

_Fucked 190_

A/N: Yeah I just wanted to do this oneshot thing with Draco and Ginny I hope you liked it. R/R


End file.
